How to configure the Linux kernel/arch/arm/plat-omap
Howto configure the Linux kernel / arch / arm / plat-omap ---- ARCH_OMAP TI OMAP Implementations *'Option:' ARCH_OMAP_OTG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) "OMAP System Type" **default ARCH_OMAP1 *'Option:' ARCH_OMAP1 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) TI OMAP1 *'Option:' ARCH_OMAP2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) TI OMAP2 "OMAP Feature Selections" *'Option:' OMAP_RESET_CLOCKS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Reset unused clocks during boot **depends on ARCH_OMAP **default n **: Say Y if you want to reset unused clocks during boot. This option saves power, but assumes all drivers are using the clock framework. Broken drivers that do not yet use clock framework may not work with this option. If you are booting from another operating system, you probably do not want this option enabled until your device drivers work properly. *'Option:' OMAP_MUX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) OMAP multiplexing support depends on ARCH_OMAP **default y help Pin multiplexing support for OMAP boards. If your bootloader sets the multiplexing correctly, say N. Otherwise, or if unsure, say Y. *'Option:' OMAP_MUX_DEBUG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Multiplexing debug output depends on OMAP_MUX default n help Makes the multiplexing functions print out a lot of debug info. This is useful if you want to find out the correct values of the multiplexing registers. *'Option:' OMAP_MUX_WARNINGS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Warn about pins the bootloader didn't set up depends on OMAP_MUX default y help Choose Y here to warn whenever driver initialization logic needs to change the pin multiplexing setup. When there are no warnings printed, it's safe to deselect OMAP_MUX for your product. prompt "System timer" **default OMAP_MPU_TIMER *'Option:' OMAP_MPU_TIMER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use mpu timer **: Select this option if you want to use the OMAP mpu timer. This timer provides more intra-tick resolution than the 32kHz timer, but consumes more power. *'Option:' OMAP_32K_TIMER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use 32kHz timer **depends on ARCH_OMAP16XX **: Select this option if you want to enable the OMAP 32kHz timer. This timer saves power compared to the OMAP_MPU_TIMER, and has support for no tick during idle. The 32kHz timer provides less intra-tick resolution than OMAP_MPU_TIMER. The 32kHz timer is currently only available for OMAP-16xx. *'Option:' OMAP_32K_TIMER_HZ **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... int "Kernel internal timer frequency for 32KHz timer" range 32 1024 depends on OMAP_32K_TIMER default "128" help Kernel internal timer frequency should be a divisor of 32768, such as 64 or 128. *'Option:' OMAP_DM_TIMER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use dual-mode timer **default n **depends on ARCH_OMAP16XX **: Select this option if you want to use OMAP Dual-Mode timers. "Low-level debug console UART" **depends on ARCH_OMAP **default OMAP_LL_DEBUG_UART1 *'Option:' OMAP_LL_DEBUG_UART1 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) UART1 *'Option:' OMAP_LL_DEBUG_UART2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) UART2 *'Option:' OMAP_LL_DEBUG_UART3 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) UART3 *'Option:' OMAP_SERIAL_WAKE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Enable wake-up events for serial ports **depends OMAP_MUX **default y **: Select this option if you want to have your system wake up to data on the serial RX line. This allows you to wake the system from serial console. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux